


Regret

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Two years after you betrayed the Avengers, Fury brings you back- and forces you to be in the same room as the man you still love.





	1. Chapter 1

Anon: Could you please write a fic where the reader joined the avengers 2 years ago and her and Steve fell in love. She turned out to be a double agent and Steve felt used, betrayed and hates her but she really did fall in love with him. Now the avengers need her and Steves really cold towards her the entire time. They get into a huge argument and eventually in the end making up. No name for reader please.

**_This took way longer than it should have and I’m just hoping it turns out ok. I hope you like it anon!_ **

**_Hello from the other side…_ **

**_Do you know how much effort it took not to name it after Adele?  
_ **

You walk inside slowly, standing between the two agents as they lead the way into the meeting room you knew so well. Despite having joined the Avengers two years ago, you weren’t allowed to wander off by yourself- the curse of having betrayed your team. If you could turn back time, to have betrayed HYDRA instead of the Avengers, you would do it in a heartbeat. You had no idea why you were even here; you abandoned HYDRA after it cost you  _him_. Why did they want you now?

“You may leave her,” Nick Fury says calmly.

The agents beside you disappear, but you keep your eyes on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

“We need your help,” Fury says calmly, and you peek through your lashes reveals him leaning back in his seat.

“I can’t help you,” You say quietly.

“You’re the only one who knows where the last of them are hiding,” He responds easily.

“Actually I don’t,” You lift your head, meeting his eyes with a bravery you didn’t feel.

“I told you,” Steve says coldly. “There are plenty of other agents more capable than her.”

You flinch, thinking that’s a little unnecessary, but Fury speaks before you can. “I decided to bring her here, Captain. I don’t care what happened in the past; we need her.”

_“I trusted you!”_

“He’s right,” You say quietly. “None of you have any reason to trust me, and I don’t want to cause unnecessary problems.”

“Enough,” Fury snaps, making you flinch out of habit.

_“I thought you loved me!”_

_“I did! I still do!”_

“You’re shaking,” Natasha says suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to you.

_“I can’t believe I ever thought I loved you. I hate you. You can go back where you came from; no one wants you here.”_

You shift uncomfortably. “I can’t help you, sir.”

“And why not?”

“I left them,”

The room becomes deadly silent.

“When?” Fury asks, his voice almost soft.

You force the words out of your mouth. “After I betrayed you.”

There’s another beat. “Why?” Natasha asks, her voice emotionless.

You stare at the floor. “I lost Steve.”

No one says anything for a long moment. You turn, about to walk out yourself and avoid having to be with  _him_ , and suddenly there’s a loud crash. You whip around to see a machine hovering, the red light pointing to where your heart is, and you notice the HYDRA symbol on it’s body.

You know you’re unarmed, and you know what it’s going to do. You wait for it to fire-

“Get down!” Steve yells, tackling you to the ground and keeping his body over yours to protect you. You peek over his shoulder to see Natasha gunning it down, and you sag in relief, thankful you didn’t run outside where you were defenseless.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks, and you jump, keeping your eyes to the ground.

“Thank you,” You say quietly. You start to scoot away from him, knowing how he feels, but he catches your arms, forcing you to look at him for the first time.

_“I’m sorry,”_

_“Are you?”_

_“More than you’ll believe.”_

You try to breathe normally, loosing yourself in his blue eyes and wondering why he saved you, and he whispers, “I’m sorry.”

You force a deep breath. “Don’t be. They’ve been hunting me for two years.”

“Not about the robot,” He brushes hair back subconsciously. “I didn’t believe you.”

“I wouldn’t have either.”

“I still…” He cuts himself off, pushing himself to his feet and helping you up gently. “We’ll keep you safe here until we can find the rest. We’ll need you to help us gather the information,” He says, using his Captain voice.

You nod once, and he offers a faint smile before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re used to being back with the Avengers, but when you can’t block your feelings about Steve ignoring you he happens to find you.

You walk silently down the hall, moving back to your room from a debriefing session with Natasha. Now that you’ve been welcomed back to the Avengers for three weeks- with extra people watching you, which you don’t mind as much as you probably should- you’ve been assigned to small recon missions, always having someone with you in case HYDRA starts to attack again. So far nothing has happened, but you can’t help but be aware of Steve staying away from you.

You couldn’t help feeing hurt.

Sighing deeply, you finally stop outside of your cell-like room, knowing the other agents still suspect you of being a traitor, and a voice says, “What was that?”

You jump, whipping around with a fist raised, and Steve easily catches your wrist and forces it down, his eyes lit up mischievously.

“Would you knock it off?” You snap, not bothering to hide that you don’t mind.

He chuckles, catching your arms and tugging you a little closer. “Sorry,”

“We both know you aren’t,” You mutter, ignoring Steve as he laughs again.

_“Quit sneaking up on me!” You snap, unable to force back a smile as Steve laughs._

_“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He says softly, catching your upper arms and gently tugging you to his chest._

_“No you’re not,” You pout, feeling Steve’s chest rumble as he laughs and kisses your temple._

You pause a little, remembering the last time he did this to you, and risk a glance to see his reaction, but he only smiles, either not remembering how common this was for you both or not caring.

“We both know you weren’t going to hit me,” He teases, releasing you to cross his arms in another signature move when he thinks he’s right.

You glare at his smirk. “I hate you,” You say irritably, not really meaning it and continuing the moment like you’d never stopped.

“No, you don’t.” Steve’s smug expression drops, replaced with a blank yet still calculating look. “Why were you sighing like that?” He asks quietly.

You bite your lip. “No reason.” You know you can’t tell him you miss him; not after betraying him, not after hurting him, especially not after you just came back.

He keeps eye contact for a long moment. “You’re lying.” He says quietly.

“No, I’m not.” You’re response is automatic, and you try not to think about how he always knew.

“You’re always quick to deny,” He reaches out and presses his thumb to your chin, forcing you to release your lip before taking his hand back. “And you bite your lip every time.”

“I do  _not_  bite my lip when I lie.”

He smiles a little, reaching out and tugging your lip free again. “Lie.”

You let out a quiet growl, more of a rough breath that you always do when you’re frustrated. “It’s nothing you should worry about.”

His eyes bore into yours, waiting stoically, and after a long moment you bite your lip, prompting a small smile on his lips. “You can’t lie to me, (Y/N),” He says quietly.

You bite your lip, thinking, and Steve watches you calmly the entire time. “I’m just being a brat,” You say quietly, turning to touch the doorknob despite wanting nothing more than to stay here with him. “Have a good day, Captain.”

You start to open the door, but he catches your arm firmly, forcing you to stop and turn to look at him.

“Captain?” He asks a little coldly, eyes searching yours. “I thought we decided that the past is the past?”

 _And so are we,_  You think sadly, and Steve’s eyes change as he seems to sense it. “We did,” You say quietly. “Goodbye, Steve.” Again you try to escape, but his grip never wavers, and you let out your breathy growl before turning to look at him irritably.

“Talk to me,” He says firmly, eyes staring right into yours so that you think he can see your soul.

You bite your lip, trying to think of a way to shake him off.

“You know you can trust me, (Y/N).” He says, his voice so soft you almost miss it.

“I do,” You say honestly.

“Then tell me,” His voice has an almost desperate edge, one that he knows you’ve never been able to resist.

You look away, biting your lip. “Let me go, Steve.”

“No,” He catches your other arm and forces you to finally face him. “Tell me the truth, (Y/N).”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” You snap, loosing patience. “You’re avoiding me and I miss you and I have no right to. Are you satisfied now?” You yank your arms free, taking advantage of his suddenly slack grip, and you spin around, your (H/L) (H/C) hair almost hitting him in the face. You reach for the handle before you’re spun back to face him, smacked back into the door, and lips cover yours.

You freeze, unsure what to do, and then he licks the seam of your lips, asking permission to continue. You take a minute too long, and he growls before using his thumb to open your mouth, making you gasp and let him in willingly. You rarely saw this side of him when you were with him, and experiencing it now was almost too much. You push his chest slightly, relieved when he lets you go, and you take several deep breathes, trying to think.

“Sorry,” He says a little breathlessly. “I should have let you breathe.”

You shake your head. “Why are you doing this?”

He smiles gently, brushing hair back from your face. “I still love you,” He whispers, as if the words will hurt me. “I never could hate you completely.”

“You’re good at pretending,” You say quietly, thinking about that day three weeks ago.

His face doesn’t change. “I was avoiding you because I wasn’t sure we could do this again,” He says quietly. “Not with HYDRA after you.”

  
“You said you would find them,” You whisper. “I trust you.”

He smiles, and then you’re against his chest again, sighing at how Steve’s lips still fit perfectly against your own.


End file.
